The present invention relates to electrician snakes or fishing systems which are used to “fish” wiring and cables through tight spaces such as insulated walls, drop ceilings and under floor spaces. More specifically, the present invention relates to an illuminated device which can be used with such tools.
When using such tools, an electrician will generally insert the snake or fishing device, e.g., a fish tape, into a tight space with very limited light. To successfully employ the tool, an additional source of light is beneficial. While known illumination devices exist which can be used to provide light in combination with an electrician's flexible snake or fishing system, such known devices generally replace one of the existing components of the tool, thereby duplicating a part already owned by the electrician and thus being unnecessarily expensive.